Goten Polish
by Kayleigh90
Summary: Mój pierwszy fanfic o miłości Goku i Chi Chi... I nie tylko... Enjoy!


_**Goten**_

Został już tylko miesiąc... Miesiąc do tej złowieszczej daty powiedzianej przez Future Trunksa do Goku. Lecz ojciec wraz z synem i z Piccolo trenowali jeszcze intensywniej, niż dotąd, by móc bronić Ziemię przed morderczymi cyborgami... Trzy lata treningu, każdy dzień spędzany tylko na intensywnych ćwiczeniach. Goku i Gohan wracali do domu praktycznie tylko po to, żeby coś zjeść i się przespać.

Tymczasem Chichi, choć starała się zrozumieć, dlaczego jej mąż to robi i wciąga w to jej ukochanego syna, to czuła się nieco zaniedbana i niepotrzebna. Swego męża prawie w ogóle nie widywała w domu, przychodził się tylko najeść i spać, a czuła taką potrzebę, żeby z kimś porozmawiać, pobyć... Ile można siedzieć przy tych garach? Ile można prać, szyć czy sprzątać? Podczas tych wszystkich codziennych obowiązków często wspominała, jak było dawniej, zanim pojawili się ci... Saiyanie. Tęskniła za tymi spokojnymi dniami, radosnymi, gdzie rozmawiała z mężem, ile tylko chciała. Ale nie tylko... Brakowało jej także tych nocy, kiedy z nim się kochała i czuła się przez to... atrakcyjna, doceniana, piękna. I przede wszystkim kochana. A teraz? Miała wrażenie, jakby mąż o niej zapomniał...

_Goku-sa... Tęsknię za tobą. Chciałabym, żeby choć przez chwilę było jak dawniej. Bulma ma rację... Czasem zachowuję się jak stara kura domowa... Ale... Co ja mam robić? Czuję się niepotrzebna... A jedyne, co mogę robić, żeby mój Goku zwracał na mnie uwagę, to gotować dla niego. A ja bym chciała... _- myślała ze łzami w oczach. Lecz po chwili wróciła do przygotowania obiadu dla męża i syna, bo zaraz mieli wrócić.

Wkrótce Goku i Gohan przybiegli z treningu i szybko, byle jak zrzucili swoje przepocone ubrania.

Już jesteśmy! - powiedział Gohan.

Czy obiad już gotowy, Chichi? - spytał jej mąż.

Tak, siadajcie do stołu. - odpowiedziała nieco beznamiętnym głosem.

Goku i jego syn zjedli bardzo szybko obiad, jak to do nich było podobne. Chichi została oczywiście z górą naczyń do zmywania, a mąż i synek przebrali się szybciej, niż zjedli. Goku, wychodząc, powiedział:

Było pyszne, Chichi. Jesteś najlepszą kucharką. Wrócimy wieczorem, pa! - dotknął jej ramienia, jakby była... kumplem. Tak, kumplem, a nie żoną. Gdzie się podziała ta dawna namiętność?

Gdy tylko wyszli, Chichi wybuchła płaczem, lecz za chwilę zabrała się do zmywania, byleby tylko o tym nie myśleć. Tak ich dni wyglądały codziennie od dłuższego czasu. Zastanawiała się, czy coś z nią jest nie tak? Czemu czuje się taka niewidoczna? Tylko kucharka? Tylko sprzątaczka? Przecież równie dobrze może robić to gosposia. A gdzie się podziała jej dawna rola, którą bardzo lubiła? Rola... kochanki. Postanowiła coś w końcu z tym zrobić.

_Zrobię tak, jak Bulma mi kiedyś mówiła. Muszę go na nowo... uwieść!_

Poszła na górę do sypialni i w swojej szafie zaczęła szukać jakiś _interesujących_ ciuszków. Zajrzała do szuflady i uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając seksowną bieliznę, którą kupiła kiedyś, będąc raz na zakupach z Bulmą.

_No, czas najwyższy to wypróbować._ - uśmiechnęła się.

W szafie znalazła śliczną i zwiewną sukienkę, taką w stylu azjatyckim, jakim najbardziej lubiła, lecz ta była bardzo seksowna, w różowym kolorze. Podkreślała odpowiednio jej kobiece kształty i miała kuszące rozcięcie... Buty także znalazła, na niewielkim obcasie, ale gdy je założyła, poczuła się bardzo atrakcyjna, bo podkreślały jej zgrabne nogi.

_Dobrze, teraz włosy... Co by tu zrobić? _- spojrzała w lustro. -_ A, dosyć tego koku, noszę go w końcu na co dzień... Pora zaskoczyć mojego mężczyznę, hi hi..._

Rozplotła swój koczek i rozczesała swoje piękne, kruczoczarne włosy. Były bardzo długie i sprawiały, że wyglądała młodziej, choć przecież wcale nie była jeszcze stara, a... dojrzała. Został jeszcze tylko makijaż. Pomalowała swoje usta czerwoną szminką i pomalowała rzęsy, by mieć uwodzicielskie spojrzenie. Spojrzała na siebie jeszcze raz i się uśmiechnęła. Była bardzo zadowolona z efektu. Teraz pozostało czekać tylko na kochanka, jakim był jej mąż, jej Goku-sa...

Wyjrzała przez okno sypialni. Nareszcie wracali! Chichi była coraz bardziej podekscytowana, szybko poprawiła swoje włosy. Usłyszała rozmowę męża z Gohanem, który za chwilę poszedł do swojego pokoju spać. Ona natomiast uwodzicielsko stała na środku sypialni. Wreszcie jej mąż wszedł do środka. Spojrzał na nią dziwnym wzrokiem, jak nigdy dotąd. Cieszyła się w duchu, że zrobiła na nim wrażenie.

Witaj, Goku... - powiedziała cicho kuszącym głosem. Pogładziła męża po policzku.

Ale jestem... - ziewnął – wykończony... Dobranoc!

Goku dosłownie upadł na łóżko i natychmiast zasnął. Chichi nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim. Była w szoku... Tak bardzo się starała, a tu... Za chwilę wybuchła płaczem. Poszła zmyć makijaż.

_Goku-sa... Dlaczego? Co ja robię źle? Ja tylko chciałam... A może on mnie już nie kocha?_

Z tą straszną myślą położyła się spać obok swojego męża, lecz spała do niego odwrócona plecami. Postanowiła, że się już do niego nie odezwie.

Następnego dnia nawet się nie zorientowała, kiedy Goku i Gohan poszli na swój trening. Wspomnieli coś tam, że wrócą późno, więc, żeby nie czekała z obiadem, tylko szykowała od razu kolację, lecz nie bardzo ich słuchała, bo wciąż myślała o tym, co zaszło wczorajszego wieczoru. Przez cały dzień zastanawiała się, po co właściwie to robiła, skoro dla jej męża są ważniejsze jedzenie i walka. Na co liczyła? Fakt, nie była już taka młodziutka, a on... Wciąż wyglądał cudownie... Na myśl o jego męskiej sylwetce aż się zarumieniła... Poza tym, wiele kobiet jej go zazdrościło. Przystojny, silny, dobry, opiekuńczy... Marzenie każdej kobiety. A ona była tą szczęściarą. I co z tego, skoro nawet jej nie docenia, tylko jej kuchnię?

Przy codziennych obowiązkach czas szybko płynął. Kończyła właśnie szykować kolację dla Goku i dla Gohana, gdy usłyszała, jak ktoś wszedł.

Jestem już. - to był głos jej męża.

Odwróciła się, mimo że planowała, że się do niego nie odezwie i zapytała:

A gdzie Gohan?

A wiesz... Chciał zostać z Piccolem, no to... Hehe...

Co?! Zostawiasz go samego z tym szatanem? Jak możesz?! Jesteś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny, Goku!

Odwróciła się do niego plecami i zajęła się szykowaniem posiłku i zmywaniem po jedzeniu.

_Kurczę, co jest nie tak? _- pomyślał. _- Dlaczego ona zawsze jest wściekła? Czemu akurat dzisiaj nie może być taka śliczna, jak wczoraj?_

Tak, wbrew pozorom jego żona zrobiła na nim ogromne wrażenie. Podczas dzisiejszego treningu nie mógł nawet za bardzo się skupić, bo wciąż wspominał to, jak pięknie wyglądała. Jemu też brakowało dawnych _zabaw_ z ukochaną żoną. Liczył, że może dzisiaj będzie taka sama, jak wczoraj... Ale jednak patrzył na nią i uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo nadal jej pragnie... Była przecież wciąż zgrabna i piękna. Stała do niego tyłem, więc podziwiał jej kobiece kształty... Piękne, długie i zgrabne nogi, oraz jędrny tyłeczek, który tak bardzo lubił dotykać... Ale najbardziej lubił jej piersi, śliczne, okrągłe, kształtne... Jej imię idealnie pasowało do paru tych dwóch ślicznych _baloników_. Chichi... Przypomniało mu się, jak dawniej spędzali noce oraz to, jak była ubrana wczorajszego wieczoru. Aż poczuł, że jego _przyjaciel_ jest gotowy do akcji... Dawno już nie doznał tego przyjemnego uczucia. Gdy skończył swój posiłek, podszedł do żony i objął ją od tyłu, trzymając swe ręce pod jej piersiami. Chichi, nadal będąc na niego zła, przerwała na chwilę zmywanie i powiedziała:

G-Goku... Co robisz?! - chwyciła jego ręce, próbując je odepchnąć. Na próżno.

A co, nie mogę już się przytulić do swojej żony? - szepnął jej do ucha.

Zaczął muskać delikatnie jej szyję i policzek swymi ustami i nosem, jakby delektował się jej zapachem... Chichi natomiast czuła, że się czerwieni i wciąż pamiętała poprzedni wieczór, była ciągle zła, ale zbyt słaba, by jemu nie ulec... Powoli poddawała się temu, co robił jej mąż i gniew przeradzał się w przyjemność... Wtedy nagle Goku delikatnie poprawił jej włosy i powiedział cichym, czułym głosem do ucha:

Jak myślisz, dlaczego Gohan został z Piccolo, co?

Bo... Bo... Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny? - odparła Chichi, jeszcze kierując się resztkami gniewu.

Właśnie, że nie... Bo widzisz... Ja mu właściwie kazałem dzisiaj z nim zostać.

Co?! Dlaczego? Ty...

Ciiii... Zanim znowu mi coś powiesz, to musisz zrozumieć pewną rzecz... Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś nam przeszkadzał i dlatego. Bo chciałbym... Żeby było jak dawniej, kochanie.

Wtedy Chichi zarumieniona odwróciła się do niego, spojrzała prosto w oczy i powiedziała:

Naprawdę? Och, nie wiem, co powiedzieć...

Goku pogładził ją po policzku, czule pocałował i powiedział:

To nic nie mów. Po prostu ubierz się... Tak jak wczoraj.

W tym momencie Chichi poczuła się jak zawstydzona nastolatka, której pierwszy raz ktoś wyznaje uczucia. Równocześnie jednak poczuła się szczęśliwa i uśmiechnięta poszła spełnić prośbę męża.

Poczekaj na mnie, kochanie... W sypialni. Dobrze? - spytała kokietującym głosem.

Jej mąż przystał na tę prośbę, bardzo, ale to bardzo już pobudzony... Poszedł do sypialni i leżąc na łóżku czekał na swoją małżonkę. Po kilku chwilach ukazała mu się w dokładnie tym samym stroju, co wczoraj. Była bardzo zadowolona i uśmiechała się uwodzicielsko, wiedząc, co czeka ją za chwilę. Goku spojrzał na nią i czuł, że za chwilę nie wytrzyma... Jego żona wyglądała tak pięknie, że po prostu czuł się nawet lepiej niż w niebie. Za tym tęsknił najbardziej... Za swoją piękną żoną i spędzanymi z nią nocami. Czuł, że musi dać z siebie wszystko. To było ważniejsze niż jakikolwiek trening – dać przyjemność swojej ukochanej Chichi. Podszedł do niej, spojrzał w oczy, chwycił w talii i zaczął namiętnie całować, jak właściwie nigdy dotąd. Jego małżonce bardzo się to podobało, więc ośmielona pocałunkiem zaczęła ściągać z niego ciuchy... Po chwili Son Goku, wielki zbawca świata, został ujarzmiony przez własną żonę, która ściągnęła z niego wszystko oprócz bokserek i powaliła bez chwili zawahania na łóżko. Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko, gdy ujrzała sporej wielkości _namiocik_. Dotknęła delikatnie tegoż miejsca i szepnęła:

Aż tak bardzo... Ci się się podobam? Chcesz tego...?

Goku, będąc prawie wniebowzięty, odparł:

Tak... Ściągnij z siebie tę sukienkę... Pragnę cię! - obrócił ją na łóżku tak, że teraz ona była na dole i całując ją, ściągał z niej tę śliczną, różową sukienkę. Po chwili ujrzał ją w samej bieliźnie, tej seksownej, koronkowej czerwonej bieliźnie, którą kupiła kiedyś na zakupach z Bulmą. - Hmm... A tego zakupu nie widziałem...

Chichi, rumieniąc się, powiedziała:

Wiesz, to taki mały prezent sobie sprawiłam... Jak byłam z Bulmą w mieście... Coś nie tak?

Nie... Wręcz przeciwnie... Bardzo mi się podoba! Wyglądasz w tym tak ślicznie...

I wrócił do swych pieszczot. Obsypywał ją pocałunkami po całym ciele, schodząc w dół, lecz nie spiesząc się. Delektował się każdym skrawkiem jej ciała, począwszy od twarzy, szyi, schodząc w stronę ramion i dekoltu. Dotarł do swojej ulubionej części ciała, a mianowicie jej piersi, które wyglądały smakowicie w tym biustonoszu... Po chwili ściągnął go ze swojej żonki i zaczął masować i całować jej cycuszki. Chichi wydawała się być w siódmym niebie, bo już dawno pragnęła takich pieszczot jak te...

Och, Goku-sa... - szeptała.

On natomiast schodził coraz niżej i niżej... Ściągnął jej majteczki, ale... spojrzał na jej piękne i zgrabne nogi i niewiele myśląc, zabrał się do ich pieszczenia. Całował je i lizał delikatnie, tym razem idąc coraz bardziej w górę. Chichi była zaskoczona tym, co robi jej mąż, bo nigdy wcześniej takich pieszczot od niego nie doświadczyła. Nim się spostrzegła, dotarł do jej kobiecości, do jej ślicznego _kwiatka... _Całował go i dotykał, jak nigdy wcześniej...

_Goku-sa... To jest... To jest cudowne! Zaraz oszaleję..._ - myślała jego małżonka. Po chwili namiętność ogarnęła ją tak bardzo, że chwilę potem zaskoczyła swego ukochanego, obracając go na plecy. Teraz to ona dominowała i mogła z nim robić, na co tylko ma ochotę. Goku był tym lekko zaskoczony, lecz podobało mu się to. Ta odwaga, ta namiętność... Nie spodziewał się, że jego żona potrafi być taka... śmiała. Ona natomiast całowała go i lizała po całym ciele, które podziwiała... Te mięśnie, ta sylwetka, ten jędrny tyłek... Ściągnęła z niego bokserki i ujrzała jego męskość w pełnej gotowości. Najpierw popatrzyła na jego _przyjaciela_, potem w jego oczy, potem znów na _przyjaciela_ i uśmiechając się, powiedziała:

Gotowy?

Naaaaa... co...? - próbował się dowiedzieć, lecz po chwili się przekonał.

Jego żona pieściła jego męskość, tak, jak nigdy wcześniej. Ustami... Sprawiało mu to niesamowitą rozkosz. Nigdy wcześniej się na takie pieszczoty nie odważyła, wcześniej była zbyt nieśmiała i nie była gotowa na taki rodzaj miłości. Jej mąż po chwili znów ją zaskoczył, obracając ją na plecy. Pochylił się nad nią, popatrzył w oczy, pogładził po jej pięknych, rozpuszczonych włosach i... wszedł w nią. Całując ją, doświadczali najintensywniejszej bliskości, jakiej mogą wspólnie doświadczyć mężczyzna i kobieta. Momentami przypominało to walkę, w której raz on dominował i wygrywał, a raz ona... Raz on górze, raz ona. W końcu w pewnym momencie Goku zmienił się w Super Saiyanina, co jeszcze bardziej spotęgowało ich doznania. W tym momencie Chichi nie bała się, tak jak zawsze, swego męża na tym poziomie, a wręcz przeciwnie. Czuła się tak rozkosznie, jak nigdy wcześniej...

_Bulma... Miała rację... Inne mogą mi tylko pozazdrościć... Nie tylko takiego męża, ale i kochanka..._ - myślała, dochodząc i jęcząc z rozkoszy. Po chwili oboje doszli... Do niebywałej rozkoszy i czuli się lepiej, jak w niebie... Po wszystkim położyli się koło siebie i przytulili. Goku czule głaskał swą ukochaną żonę po włosach, a także całował delikatnie w czoło. I uśmiechali się do siebie. Chichi szepnęła do swojego męża:

Goku-sa... To było... wspaniałe... Kocham cię, wiesz? Jesteś najlepszym mężem na świecie.

Wiem o tym, kochanie... Też cię kocham. Najbardziej na świecie. - pocałował ją. - Wiesz, powiem ci coś.

Tak, Goku?

Dla mnie jesteś najpiękniejsza na świecie... No, może Bulma jest jeszcze ładna...

Goku!

Hehe, przecież żartowałem... Ale to ciebie kocham. Podobasz mi się we wszystkim. Dla mnie nie musisz się wystrajać, czy malować, ale dzięki temu wczorajszemu wieczorowi przypomniałaś mi, jaka jesteś śliczna. Przepraszam, że tego nie dostrzegałem, ale widzisz, zrozum, ten trening jest konieczny...

Wiem, rozumiem. Przepraszam, że byłam zła i w ogóle...

Heh, ale ci to wynagrodziłem, co nie?

I to jak... To zaraz, to skoro wczoraj ci się tak podobałam, to czemu nie...

Byłem zbyt zmęczony i nie sprawiłbym ci takiej przyjemności, jak dzisiaj...

Och, Goku... Kocham cię!

Potem usnęli w swoich ramionach. Po tej nocy atmosfera w domu ożywiła się, Chichi była bardziej zadowolona, więc jej mąż i syn tak samo. Przed pojawieniem się cyborgów małżeństwo spędziło ze sobą jeszcze kilka takich nocy. Gohan był szczęśliwy, widząc swoich rodziców jakby zakochanych w sobie na nowo...

Sielanka jednak nie trwała długo. Potem Goku rozchorował się i chciał walczyć z Cellem, trenując. Jednak tuż przed turniejem Cella spędził trochę miło czas z żoną... Lecz niestety... To były jego ostatnie takie chwile.

Po wygranej z Cellem Gohan oznajmił matce, że ojciec nie żyje. Chichi była w takim szoku, że długo nie mogła się pozbierać...

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego, gdy jest tak pięknie, musi się dziać coś tak okropnego... Goku-sa... Tęsknię za tobą..._ - myślała tak dniami i nocami... Ciągle płakała, sypiając samotnie w swoim łóżku i widząc jego miejsce. Lecz wciąż miała wspomnienia. Te dobre wspomnienia męża, który ją kochał i który jej pragnął.

Wkrótce jednak wydarzyło się, czego się nie spodziewała... Okazało się, że jest w ciąży. To ją ucieszyło... Prawdopodobnie była to pamiątka tamtej nocy, zanim jeszcze pojawiły się cyborgi. Nowe dziecko dało jej jakąś nadzieję na lepsze. I wciąż jeszcze miała Gohana. To były jej dwa skarby...

Po kilku miesiącach Chichi urodziła ślicznego chłopczyka, niesamowicie podobnego do jej zmarłego męża... Była tym niezmiernie wzruszona, ale też i... szczęśliwa, bo to przypominało jej ukochanego Goku i tamtą noc...

_Tamta noc była wręcz niebiańska... Goten... Niebiański... Tak. Sądzę, że to odpowiednie imię dla synka._


End file.
